


Mein Liebe

by LyckyDycky



Series: Poems by me [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, Gilbert's side, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein Liebe...<br/>why must we be apart?<br/>I miss you Mein Liebe….<br/>…..Please come back to me...</p><p>-Gil's side part 1 of 2-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/135PfUJv-1aTmGC_YLaBZfJWGdist1lmVnOBW4fma4Gs/edit?usp=sharing 
> 
> Poet’s Notes: Made it when i was waiting for my friend to come back online, we were RPing a ship and well.. when you get bored and lonely this is what happens. xD… it was first a letter but another friend who read it said i should put it in poem format.. which i did!

I shall be waiting like a baby bird  
waiting for his mother to come back  
or a feather being stuck  
between two planks of wood  
Better yet like the footprints on the moon that lasts for years and years  
The next generation able to see it

My love never runs dry like rivers that are gone  
Nor will it fall into a ocean for others to take  
It will stay in a pond for only you mein liebe!  
A pond that is my love full of flowers and plant life  
Exotic plants will be surrounding it making the eye pleased

There is always a spot for you and only you.

However, It hurts being alone Mein Liebe  
Waiting inside my house  
Sitting on the bed looking out the window  
Wondering when will you be coming back to me  
The once loud and joyful house to me feels like a stone in my heart  
Not smelling the rich aroma of your cooking  
Or you walking around with a smirk on your face  
Then kissing me softly  
Nor the soft lingering scent of roses everywhere i walk inside 

I miss the taste of your breads that almost melts  
in my mouth...  
The creamy butter and the flavour packed jams you would make for me.  
No meal ever satisfy me  
Cooking is a bore without you poking at my side  
I miss you complaining on how large i cut the potatoes.

The dogs barking, forcing us to walk was a joy  
But now its only a chore without you next to me.  
The walks are long and boring without you talking to me  
Showering me with looks of love and holding hands  
The cats you have brought home do not have the same energy like me  
They laze around where you always would be to pet them.  
The food bowl is often almost full of food  
They force themselves to eat it as i do to myself

 

I am home alone  
The music we heard together  
The songs we would sing together even if we didn’t know the lyrics  
The songs we had danced to joyfully with the pets  
Are all a thing of the past  
It echoes in my mind  
i see you offering your hand out  
asking me for a dance  
I say yes and try to grab onto it then realizing that was all a dream  
I would break down afterwards  
i would scream at the gods  
….Why must i experience this  
why must we be apart?  
I miss you Mein Liebe….  
 _…..Please come back to me.._

-Gil


End file.
